f l o r e c e e n l a n i e b l a
by canneloni
Summary: Severus y Sapphira son hermanos. El odiado y la amada. La envidia en la sangre de Severus y la inocencia en ella. Uno triste, sin nadie a su lado más que su negligente amiga y la otra enamorada de la vida; no sabía la realidad como lo hacía Severus. Al quedar en Gryffindor y hacerse amiga de los Merodeadores, ella ganó. Sin importar que Severus lleve los hijos de ellos Yaoi/Mpreg
1. i

_**→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **→ marauders & severus  
→ severus tiene una hermana**_

 _ **→ bottom snape  
→ mpreg**_

* * *

 **;;**

Severus tenía una hermana mayor, unos minutos mayor. Nació con unos impresionantes ojos azules, así que fue llamada Sapphira. Era una niña tranquila, querida más por su padre que por su madre. Su padre, quien no quería nada a los ojos de Severus y aún así acariciaba el fino cabello de la cabeza de su hija. Su madre, que mantenía una relación más apegada pero frívola con Severus pues veía mucho de ella en él, y no le gustaba.

Sapphira, tan idéntica a Severus y aún así tan diferente. Ella era varios centímetros más alta y menos delgada, con la piel más rosada y el cabello menos negro. Sus facciones eran iguales, viéndose ella muy femenina y él, muy afeminado.

Los niños del barrio odiaban a Severus por cómo se veía y su fantasmal aura, pero a Sapphira la amaban.

Severus veía a lo lejos a su hermana jugando con niños hijos de sus vecinos, mientras él se escondía detrás de un arbusto para evitar golpes. Se preguntaba por qué ella recibía más atención que él, por qué su padre tenía más piedad de una niña y no de su hijo...

Eran cosas que lo mantenían despierto, que le preguntaba con los ojos a su madre y ella respondía con un largo silencio.

Aún así y con la envidia en la sangre y el disgusto en la lengua, Severus estimaba a su hermana. Él cubría sus orejas pequeñas cuando su padre le gritaba a su madre en su presencia. Y aunque tuviesen la misma edad, él siempre cantaba canciones de cuna cuando su madre estaba demasiado herida y cansada para hacerlo.

Él siempre fue el más maduro de los dos, ella la más apegada a la vida. Sapphira no pasó lo mismo que pasó Severus, ella fue más una espectadora.

Mientras Tobias sentía asco por su hijo tan femenino y homosexual, él quería a su pequeña princesa. Era más suave con ella y tenía más piedad en su hermano y madre cuando ella estaba presente. Tanto Severus como Eileen notaban ese cambio y no sabían qué pensar de eso. Quizás la poca humanidad del hombre se manifestaba con su hija, lo único que sintió hizo bien.

Incluso la perdonó cuando tuvo su primer incidente de magia accidental, varios años más tarde que Severus. Tobias esperaba que sucediera con ella también y se sintió decepcionado de tener razón. Aún así y con todo el repelús que le causó, no golpeó a la niña ni intentó quemarla como lo hizo con su hermano. Él la ignoró por horas, hasta que volvió a acariciar su cabello y Sapphira le sonrió.

Sapphira tuvo amigos, amigos no permanentes pero aún así que fueron constantes el tiempo necesario. Severus, por otra parte, tuvo una única amiga; Lily Evans.

Una niña pelirroja, una bruja igual que ellos. Ella no era amiga a su vez de Sapphira, la niña jamás tuvo verdadero trato con ella ni lo tendría.

Y esa joven Lily, al verlo a Severus tan indefenso y delicado, se había propuesto tomar un rol de hermana mayor más fuerte que el que ejercía Sapphira y cuidar de él... una lástima fue que ella olvidara eso dentro de unos años.

* * *

 **;;**


	2. ii

_**→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **→ marauders & severus  
→ severus tiene una hermana**_

 _ **→ bottom snape  
→ mpreg**_

* * *

 **;;**

Severus ya tenía quince años, al igual que su hermana. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba de su lado.

Aún recordaba el día en que ella se apartó, cuando fue seleccionada en Gryffindor. Ni Severus ni su madre sabían de dónde fue que ella sacó esas... cualidades. Nadie en la historia de la familia Prince había sido Gryffindor; y no era como si su lado muggle fuese muy de de la Casa de los Leones tampoco.

 _"_ — _Ella no se siente como mi hija, ni siquiera como una Prince. No como tú, mi niño, tu sí eres un Prince digno."_ Escribió escuetamente Eileen por medio de una carta que le entregó al pequeño Severus, ella nunca diría tal cosa en voz alta y menos frente a Sapphira. La niña, por otro lado, no recibió ninguna carta, aunque Tobias hubiese querido enviarle una pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Sapphira tampoco esperaba recibir una carta de todas formas, su madre no era de dar esos detalles y su padre despreciaba todo lo relacionado con la magia, esto era algo que Sapphira entendía y respetaba a diferencia de Severus. Sin embargo, ella jamás se enteró de la carta entregada a su hermano, de haberlo sabido hubiese estado muy dolida.

Ella pudo ver la expresión sombría en los ojos negros de su hermanito, la cual había aparecido cuando su amiga Evans había sido clasificada en Gryffindor. Dicha expresión se agravó al ser ella también clasificada con los leones.

Aún recordaba el trago amargo de saliva que dio en ese momento, nada bueno venía cuando su hermano se veía así. Y aunque no creía entrar en Slytherin, jamás se imaginó entrar a la casa rival. Cuando se sentó junto a los niños que molestaron a su hermano en el tren y ellos le sonrieron con coquetería, supo que las cosas entre ella y Severus jamás serían las mismas.

Y Severus, que la veía a ella y a Lily a la distancia, supo exactamente lo mismo.

Pero saberlo no lo hizo menos doloroso. Fue un dolor que perduró en lo más recóndito de su corazón a lo largo de esos cuatro años. Un dolor, una angustia y una amargura que quemaba sus venas y encendía su sangre; cada sonrisa de su hermana ante las maldades de sus nuevos amigos eran como un combustible. Lo destrozaban; cuando Lily se sumó a la ecuación y _casi rió_ ante su maltrato tal cual hacía Sapphira fue cuando se quebró.

Severus tocó fondo y todos lo vieron. Él gritó algo que jamás creería de verdad, algo por lo que se disculpó de pies a cabeza y aún así fue nuevamente despreciado.

Sapphira jamás hizo un comentario sobre las palabras que salieron de la roja boca de su hermano, nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella jamás hizo un comentario con sus amigos cuando el tema de conversación era Severus. Prefería callar y dejarlo pasar, tal cual lo hacía Remus.

Muchas bromas para ella fueron excesivas, pero nunca las detuvo. Y aunque nunca fue partícipe, les agarró el gusto. Como jamás insultó a su hermano, sólo se rió de él, el sentimiento de culpa no llenaba su corazón.

Sapphira era una merodeadora más, una muy buena amiga para James, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Mantuvo un pequeño noviazgo con Remus y Sirius, luego un par de acostones con James. Incluso tuvo sus momentos con Peter; manteniendo una relación de amigos con derechos para cada merodeador.

A su vez tuvo varios novios, actualmente y a sus quince años, tenía un historial de más de cinco chicos. El más reciente era Maximus Wallace, un castaño claro bastante fornido y jugador de Quidditch. No creía durar mucho más con él, estaba pensando en cortarlo y tomar la invitación de Jonas Crimson de salir a divertirse a un salón vacío.

Honestamente, Sapphira no veía problema en tener relaciones a su edad. Es decir, ella era bonita y joven, una vida por delante y se encontraba en los mejores años de su adolescencia; disfrutar de su juventud era lo que hacía y le parecía correcto. Si a su tierno hermanito eso le molestaba no era problema de ella.

Pero era una mera suposición, no sabía a ciencia cierta si a su hermano le molestaba que que anduviera con chicos. Su mirada de desprecio y dolor hacia su persona podía interpretarse de diferentes maneras.

Hace mucho no hablaba con él, las noches en las que extrañaba su voz entonando bellas melodías era las más frías. Fue un distanciamiento similar al que tuvo Sirius con Regulus.

— Fue por nuestro bien, son sucias serpientes y nosotros leones, _Blackwings*_ , no debemos estar juntos. — Dijo Sirius cuando ella planteó los parecidos, molesto con su hermano de cerebro lavado y especialmente con Snivellus. — Suerte tienes de no tener una lacra como tu hermano pegado a ti.

Sapphira no comentó nada al respecto, cambiando de tema. — Hablando de lacras, ¿cómo te fue con Marlene McKinnon?

Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado en la Sala Común, soltó una risita. — Meh, es algo latosa. Está buena, pero no para más de una noche. — Sirius dijo, haciendo un gesto despectivo con las manos. Sapphira rió junto a Remus, sabiendo las mañas del Black mayor. Su rebelde amigo se negaba a un noviazgo serio, la palabra "novia" lo hacía trastabillar.

— Debes sentar cabeza, amigo mío. Se siente genial. — Intervino James, sintiéndose realizado porque Evans al fin le había dicho que sí, con la única condición de que ya no molestara a Severus; James obviamente le mintió diciendo que sí, aún manteniendo su acoso en el chico a espaldas de la pelirroja.

— Sólo dices eso porque Lily te creyó las patrañas, Prongs. — Remus cantó, dándole una mordida casual a su barra de chocolate, señalándole con su dedo índice. — Antes eras igual de pene suelto que Sirius.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejaron los aludidos.

— No, no. Tiene razón. — Se burló Sapphira, ganándose un zape de parte de Sirius. — ¡Ay! ¡Pero si es verdad!

— Cállate o te doy otro más fuerte. — Sentenció. Sapphira hizo un puchero lastimero y los chicos, con la inclusión de Peter que entraba por la puerta, soltaron risitas burlonas, dando sonidos de besos aire.

— Pervertidos. — Dijo sonrojada Sapphira, escondiendo su rostro para no darles el gusto.

— A todo esto, ¿terminaste con Max? — Pregunta Peter, acomodándose en un sillón junto a James.

— Aún no, lo haré antes de la clase de Pociones. Está muy meloso, además ya no quiero hacer esperar a Jonas.

Siguieron hablando de sandeces, cada una más estúpida que la otra. Al final del día, Sapphira ya estaba junto a Jonas disfrutando de los beneficios de la carne.

Era claro, Sapphira ya no necesitaba un hermano.

* * *

 **;;**

 **Blackwings*: Alas negras, Sapphira es una animaga al igual que el resto de los merodeadores. Ella toma forma de un cuervo, por eso el nombre(? bien original vite**


End file.
